


If you ever fall, I'm here to catch you

by bloo_writer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, but it is, it wasn't meant to be angst, its adoras birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_writer/pseuds/bloo_writer
Summary: It's Adora's birthday! But out of everything and everyone all she could think about was Catra. So, she sets out to go and talk to her.





	If you ever fall, I'm here to catch you

“Adora keep your eyes closed!” Bow screamed.

“Do I have to?” 

“Just for like one more minute,” Glimmer told her.

“Okay… open your eyes in 3. 2. 1. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

When Adora opened her eyes they were in her room but everything looked different. The entire princess alliance was there, cake, balloons, and a banner that said. “Happy birthday?”

“Yeah when we explained what a birthday was to you, you said your birthday was today,” Glimmer explained.

“Mhmm, January 19,” Bow continued.

“Oh,” Adora’s face became tinted pink. 

“Is everything okay?” Perfuma asked.

“Yeah, it's just. Uhhh that wasn’t my actual birthday,” Adora scratched the back of her head. “I actually don’t know my birthday and didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.”

Glimmer broke the awkward silence, “Well then-”

“I DECLARE THIS DAY TO BE YOUR BIRTHDAY THEN!” Sea Hawk jumped right in front of Adora and handed her a cup. “Cheers to you and many more years of ADVENTURE!”

“Cheers!” Everyone said in unison.

“Do you wanna open your presents now?” Bow asked.

“What's a present?”

…

As everyone hung out, Adora was able to slip out to the balcony and stared into the direction of the Horde. 

“Is everything alright?” Glimmer stood next to her.

“Yeah, it’s just today’s-” Adora stopped herself to think. “There’s a reason why I picked today as my birthday.”

“Care to share?” Glimmer looked at her softly.

“Today’s the day I joined the Horde,” Adora’s gaze never shifted from the Horde.

“You should go visit her,” Glimmer turned to walk to the door. “I’ll cover for you.”

“Are… are you sure?” Adora looked at her. 

Glimmer turned to her, “Yeah, I am. Just tell us about her later, you never talk about her.”

“Thanks, Glimmer!” Adora waved and (like the loveable idiot she is) jumped off the balcony and ran to get Swiftwind.

…

Adora left Swiftwind at the edge of the Horde base when she saw a silhouette of someone at the top. She started climbing without a second thought.

“Hey Catra,” Adora was about to hug her but hesitated.

“What do you want?” Catra snarled and her ears perked.

“Today’s kinda an important day,” Adora told her. 

Catra snorted, “Really? Would never have guessed.”

“I just wanted to see you,” Adora reached her hand out to her, but Catra turned away before she could do anything. Adora did notice though the slight brush of Catra’s tail on her hand. “I missed you.” Catra didn’t respond. "I really wanted to talk to you." Still nothing. 

_sigh._

"Come on talk to me," silence. “Catra…”

“Don’t ‘Catra…’ me!” The feline jumped to the railing.

“I wasn’t trying-”

“You don’t get to try anything!” Catra turned to her with tears coming down her face. “Not after you left me!”

“I wanted you to come with me!” Adora started getting riled up.

“And I didn't want to go!” Catra squeezed her eyes shut. “I didn’t want to go to this Horde.”

“Why not? You know how bad they’ve treated us!” Adora inched closer to her.

“WELL, I DESERVE IT!” Catra stared at her, with red eyes, excepting the tears and letting them fall. “I’ve done nothing but make everyone else’s lives a living hell, and destroy any good thing that’s happened to me!”

“That’s-”

“Don’t tell me that’s not true because guess what, IT IS. I DESERVE EVERY BAD THING THAT’S HAPPENED TO ME” Catra fell to the ground and started shaking. Without missing a beat Adora sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

“I don’t think you’ve made my life hell,” Adora whispered. “Sure, we fought and fought and fought.” They stared at each other’s eyes, eyes that they’ve grown to know over the years. “But no matter what we come back to each other, and I still care about you, and you’re still the first person I think of. Every day I wake up, I think of you. Every time I laugh at something I want to share it with you.”

“Can you get to the chase?” Catra breathed out, only now noticing Adora’s tears, she wrapped her tail around Adora.

“Even after everything, my feelings toward you haven’t changed. I still want you to be by my side. Not behind me or in my shadow. Right next to me. So, we can hold hands and lean on each other. So, we can be together, because I still love you.”

The next part came to a shock to Adora, Catra hugged her. After a second Adora hugged her back, Catra rested her head on Adora’s shoulder. “That wasn’t really cutting to the chase, but I’ll accept the cheesiness, if you never do one of those speeches again.”

“Does that mean…”

“I just never… ever want to hurt you again,” Catra told her.

“And you never will. Cause we’re gonna stick together.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, and I'm not going to break this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be crack but that didn't happen... my bad. Anyway hope you guys enjoy it! I wanted to have them kiss but it didn't seem right :/ Sorry it's not longer... I wanted to get it out asap. Might continue this later (if people want it). K have a good day and happy birthday Adora! Bye guys!


End file.
